Insanity and Manfreds: Shrece's story
by Miss Written
Summary: Shrece's point of view my character from my friends story Insanity and manfreds by Dancingwithinbrokendreams. Read hers too! Review pls!
1. Meet the sand sibs!

**HI! Ok, my friend dancingwithinbrokendreams wrote a story called Insanity and Manfred's and Put me in there as a character named Shrece. So now I'm writing Insanity and Manfred's: Shrece's story as my point of view and how I got to the Naruto world and stuff. Read hers too please! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea! All credit goes to dancingwithinbrokendreams.**

Insanity and Manfred's: Shrece's story

I was getting very mad. See I was vacationing in Australia when this stupid wallaby (sp?) stole my firkin passport! I needed that so I wouldn't get pulled over and arrested! Plus I needed that to get home and see my bestest friend, who I missed terribly, Kisa. So now I was chasing this stinkin fast wallaby through the forest. We ran and ran until he stopped at a cliff and tripped me with his tail. I fell down the cliff into the ocean below. I woke up all wet and shivering. I was on a shore with mist everywhere. Man life sucked! I could've been in Jamaica (sp?) for all I knew! Anyways I stood and started walking, observing everything. Suddenly I herd a girl's voice. It seemed to be right behind me.

"Dangit I can't see a thin with this stinkin mist every where!" She yelled. Then I herd a WHOOSH and the mist was gone. I turned to see three people, two guys and one girl. The girl was holding a GINORMOUS fan that was open. I figured that's how she got rid of the mist. She was kinda tall and had blonde hair in four pigtails, which I thought was weird. Then there was a guy with purple face paint and an awesome cat-eared hoody that I was planning on stealing. Finally there was a hot and I mean HOT red hear with a tattoo on his forehead. He looked very PO'd but that just added to his hotness. That when I realized I'd been starring.

"Uh... HI! I'm Shrece!" I waved. The blonde took out a knife thing. "Oh, don't worry! I couldn't hurt a fly... unless I got mad. Of course I'm no where near as strong as my friend Kisa! One time I woke her up at a sleepover..." I continued talking and talking until I herd snores. I looked up to see the blonde and the guy in the hoody sleeping. The red head was playing with sand. I stalked up to the two sleeping. "WAKE UP!" I yelled. They both stirred, but didn't wake up. I started to get mad. I was about to punch them both when...

"Don't bother. They'll only wake up on their own." I looked at the red head playing with sand.

"Oh... What's your name?" I asked.

"Gaara." He replied. I smiled.

"Hey watch'a doin?" I asked sitting next to him. He scooted away a little, so I scooted closer. He scooted more, so I scooted more.

"Will you stop?" He asked.

"Hmmm... nope!" I laughed and latched on to his arm. He tensed a bit. "What's the matter, never been hugged before?" I asked.

"No... I haven't" He stated. I gasped.

"NO! I'll have to fix that. I glomped him to the ground hugging around his neck. Before we fell though, sand caught us. "WOW! Does that always do that?" I wondered.

"Hn." He said. With the bad timing I always have the two other people woke up and saw Gaara and me in that position.

"Gaara! I never thought the day would come!" The girl laughed. The other boy gave out a coyote whistle. I stood up and blushed, but it quickly faded as I remembered I had to yell at them for falling asleep.

"You! You guys fell asleep while I was talking! That's just rude! You should listen to a person that's talking to you and..." I was going to continue ranting, but sand wrapped around me all the way up to my mouth so I couldn't talk.

"You talk too much" I herd Gaara say.

"Mphnmouf!" I tried to yell, but couldn't.

"Come on lets go home." The blonde said. "I don't like the mist country anyways." They started to walk away and the sand pulled me along too.

After 2 hours of travling we were in a forest. And I had to go to the bathroom BAD! I tried to communicate this.

"Gamph. Miphhum Goumph Goph bphrmm." I said.

"Gaara I think something's wrong." The girl I herd called Tamari said.

"Yea. Maybe she has to go to the bathroom." The guy with the hoody called Kankoro agreed.

"No, I'm sure she's fine." Gaara said.

"Mhpaaaaa!" I tried to sream.

"No I really think she's gotta go." Tamari said. Gaara sighed.

"Fine." He let the sand off me and I ran behind the nearest bush. I came out a second later with a rubber ducky.

"Rubber ducky you're the one!" I squeaked it twice. "You make bath time oh so fun!" I squeaked it twice again. "Rubber ducky I'm of fully fond of…" I squeaked it. "Rubber ducky I'm of fully fond of…" I squeaked it again. "You you boo be do!" I looked at the others to see them staring at me like I was nuts. "What? You guys have never had a rubber ducky before?" I asked. They just starred. "OMG! Here!" I pulled three more out and gave one to each. Kankoro squeaked it and giggled. The other two looked at him.

"Hey, its cool!" He said.

"Join me Kankoro!" I yelled. We started doing the can can with our duckys. "Rubber ducky you're the one!" Squeak squeak! "You make bathtime oh so fun!" squeak squeak! "Rubber ducky I'm of fully fond of…" We didn't get to finish the song because Gaara wrapped us both in sand and continued walking. Tamari rolled her eyes while me and Kankoro giggled. We hummed making Gaara madder than before!

After another hour we were finally at the place where we were supposed to be, which I learned was called Suna. We were led to a really tall tower in the middle. Gaara finally put me and Kankoro down. Walking through big doors I saw an old guy on the other side.

"How was the mission?" He asked.

"Succesful." Gaara said, seeming quite irritated.

"Big surprise." The man rolled his eyes. Then he noticed me. "Who's the girl?" He asked.

"I'm Shrece!" I yelled waving, but stood behind Gaara when the man glared at me. "Jezz what's your problem? Got a stick up your but or something?" I said. Gaara had to refrain from laughing, for he was the only one that herd.

"She's not of Mist. We don't even think she's from this world." Tamari rolled her eyes again. She seemed to do that a lot.

"Is she going to be staying with you… under Gaara's protection? If not she will not be welcome here." He said.

"Uh…" Tamari started, but Gaara interrupted.

"Yes, she will." he said, then grabbed my hand and walked out the door, leaving a very confused and shocked brother and sister.

**Gaara's p.o.v**

Why had I done that? I thought this girl was annoying, but she did give me my first hug. And I know she couldn't servive in the desert be herself. ARGE! Why go I care? I shouldn't… right? Then what is this? I feel… good around her. Oh this is so confusing.

**End Gaara's p.o.v**

I watched Gaara pull me along and giggled at his facial expressions. Maybe falling off a cliff wasn't so bad.

**Thank you for reading! I know its pretty stupid, but review anyways or I'll command my army of Wheat thins to destroy you! MUHAHAHAHAHA! Ahem... bye! **


	2. Dinking and bad dreams

**HI! Ok, my friend dancingwithinbrokendreams wrote a story called Insanity and Manfred's and Put me in there as a character named Shrece. So now I'm writing Insanity and Manfred's: Shrece's story as my point of view and how I got to the Naruto world and stuff. Read hers too please! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea! All credit goes to dancingwithinbrokendreams.**

Insanity and Manfred's: Shrece's story

"Hey Panda-chan! I'm thirsty!" I yelled from my room. Yes, I now had a room in the very house of the hot panda. He walked over and stood in the door way.

"I thought I told you not to call me that." He sighed.

"Aw, but I luff to call you that panda-chan!" I giggled "I'm still thirsty!"

"So go get yourself a drink. You know where the kitchen is." He walked away. I stood up and walked out the door way only to fall over when I hit something soft. Looking up I saw Tamari.

"Yo-la!" I sang.

"What did you do to him?" She asked.

"Uh…………….. Gave your cat wheat thins…"

"You what!"

"Put Kankoro's Barbie in the toilet…"

"That was you?"

"Died Gaara's pants pink…"

"That was you too! Oh the look on his face was pricless! I thought it was Kankoro!" Tamari laughed hard then stopped. "But that's not what I mean. I mean what did you do to Gaara. He doesn't even talk to me or Kankoro that much." She rolled her eyes again.

"I dunno." I shrugged and stood up. "But I'm thirsty so I'm gonna get something to drink." I walked down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. Opening the fridge I looked through all the things until I spotted a bottle with writing on it I couldn't read. It was bubbly so I thought it was carbonated water or sprite. Taking it out I sat at the table.

**Gaara's pov.**

I was walking through the house to go up to the roof when I remembered the bottle of Sake that Kankoro had in the fridge. Sighing I turned around and headed to the kitchen, hoping she wasn't that stupid.

**End Gaara's pov.**

I felt really dizzy and was giggling non stop. I didn't know what the stuff was, but it was go-oo-od! I giggled again as I saw Gaara walk through the door.

"Hiya panda-chan! hic Whazzup?" I stumbled tword him and hiccupped again.

"You didn't…"

"Didn't what?" I giggled and touched his nose. "You know hic you're really hot." I slurred every word.

"Why'd you drink the sake? Now you're drunk!" He took the bottle out of my hands.

"I swear to drunk I'm not God! now give that back!" I yelled trying to grab the bottle.

"Yes you are drunk and you're going to…" He didn't get to finish his sentence cause I turned around and threw up in the sink. "Too late." He shook his head.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Rubber ducky you're the one!" I sang in the bath. I was still somewhat drunk, but got most of it out of my system and Gaara made me take a bath. He got mad at me for drinking the sake, but its not my fault I can't read Kanji!

"Shrece are you almost done?" I herd Gaara yell from the other side of the door. I was kind of tired so I stood up slowly while yawning.

"Yup!" I began to dry off and got dressed. Walking out, or more like stumbling, I grabbed Gaara's shoulder for support.

"You're goanna be the death of me and that's saying something." He said. I yawned again and without warning Gaara picked me up bridal style.

"Hey-wha?" I grabbed the front of his shirt so I wouldn't fall off.

"You're tired." Was all he said as he started walking toward my room.

"Yea, but I'm perfectly capable of walking on my ow-ahh." He dropped me on something soft. Looking around I noticed it was my bed. "Well no point in arguing now." I shrugged and got under my blanket. "G'night my Panda-chan." Gasping and covering my mouth I blushed at what I just said. I didn't look up from my covers, but I could feel Gaara's shock.

**Gaara's pov again!**

WTF? Did she seriously just call me HER panda? I slowly walked out of her doorway and to my room, which was right next door. I herd her mumble something about wheat thins then fall silent. I sat there and wondered what that girl had done to me. I mean, if anyone else called me 'Panda' I would probably kill them. And I talk to her a lot. Why why why? My mind raced and I decided to check on her, because I noticed she seemed to have bad dreams sometimes. And why did I care, El-if-i-no. Walking through her doorway I sat on her bed, waiting for her to mumble something. It was usually quite entertaining, but tonight was different.

"Kisa… don't…. don't leave… like them…" She mumbled and it made me wonder what was going on in her head. "Only friend… Kisa… brad left… Gaara… will leave…too." That was it! Using a jitsu I traveled into her dreams…

_Inside my head…_

_(still Gaara's pov.) _

_I watched as a girl with waist length strawberry blonde hair giggled with Shrece. They continued giggling until some other kids came over._

"_Look it's the girl that was left behind!" One pointed to Shrece._

"_Yeah, I herd her parents thought she was a freak so they left her at the orphanage!" They burst into laughter. "Freak freak freak freak!" They all chanted._

"_Hey you be nice!" the girl with blonde hair shouted._

_"Why do you hang out with the freak Kisa? You used to be so cool!" One boy shouted._

"_Because she likes me for me that's why!" Kisa gave the boy a good punch and he landed about five feet from where he originally was._

"_You're a freak too!" The other kids ran away._

"_Thank you Kisa." Shrece said hugging her friend. The scene changed and they were at a restaurant. Kisa wasn't there, but there was a boy with brown hair and a different girl with black hair. Shrece came up crying._

"_You you're cheating on me! With her!" She pointed at the slut wearing barley anything._

"_She's better then a blue-haired freak like you." He said smirking. Shrece's eyes widened and she slapped the guy._

"_I hate you brad!" She stormed off. The scene changed again. This time she was in front of a house, more like a mansion. She rang the doorbell._

"_Hello?" A woman with blonde hair answered._

"_Um… hi. I'm looking for Dana Rimming." Shrece said._

"_That's me. What is it?" She asked._

"_Oh… then hi mom." She smiled. The lady's eyes widened_.

"_What are you doing here!" She yelled. Shrece was startled._

"_/.. uh… I wanted to know why you left me." She said. The woman rolled her eyes. She reminded Gaara of tamari. _

"_Isn't it obvious? Look at you! It's a discrace to the family to have a girl with blue hair. You're different and nobody likes someone who's different. Every one you love will eventually leave you because you look like a freak. Now leave and never come back!" The door was slammed in her face and Gaara could hear her soft sobs._

"_I'm sorry I'm different." _

_End dream_

Dang… Gaara felt something he had never felt. She only had one person to rely on. It reminded him of him, only the person he had tried to kill him. Shrece mumbled one last thing before Gaara left.

"Don't leave… Gaara."

**End Gaara's pov.**

I woke up bright and chipper.

"Good morning everyone!" I said coming downstairs and grabbing a box of wheat thins.

"Wheat thins in the morning?" Kankoro asked.

"Yes! Wheat thins in the morning, wheat thins in the eavning wheat thins all the time every time!" I sang while opening the bag.

"How can you still be smiling?" Gaara asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Never mind." He shook his head and stood up. I'm going out." He said.

"Me and my wheat thins are coming too!" I yelled grabbing my wheat thins and following Gaara out the door.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hey! Sry for the late update! I have school now and tennis and church and… ugh! Well I'll try to update sooner, but depending on my grades I might get banned for a while! WAAA! And is it me or is this story changing a little? Ah well I just write as it comes!Next time the others make thier appearence! Review or I'll have my Gaara-kun use his sand to suffocate you! Gdb**


	3. New friends and secrets

**HI! Ok, my friend dancingwithinbrokendreams wrote a story called Insanity and Manfred's and Put me in there as a character named Shrece. So now I'm writing Insanity and Manfred's: Shrece's story as my point of view and how I got to the Naruto world and stuff. Read hers too please! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea! All credit goes to dancingwithinbrokendreams.**

**Insanity and Manfred's: Shrece's story**

"_How can you still be smiling?" _Gaara asked me that question. The fact was the only time I actually smiled a real smile was with Kisa. She was the one person who hadn't left me. "To tell the truth all my smiles were fake." I said out loud. Sitting on the roof I herd the door close. I never herd it open.

"Then don't smile." Gaara's voice sounded in my ears.

"What are you talking about?" I turned and smiled.

"I herd you so don't try to deny it. If the smiles not real I don't want to see it." He said sitting next to me. I didn't say anything, but I did lean on his shoulder. I felt him tense, but then relax. "We're going to Konoha for a while. I'm sure you don't want to stay here alone." He looked at me.

"More friends!" I said sitting up. His eyes widened.

"Yes. They're a bunch of idiots though." Gaara said. I started to laugh. He looked at me. "Is that a real smile?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yesh! I don't know how you did it though. Usually only Kisa can do it." I laughed some more.

"Kisa?" He asked.

"Yup! She was my bestest friend back home! She was the only person I could rely on! We had so much fun…" So Gaara and I sat there. Me talking about my best friend and him listing.

--CHEESE!—

"… LLAMA LLAMA DUCK!" Kankoro and I sang. I couldn't jump like they could so Gaara carried me. Kankoro started to, but he tried to grope me and Gaara took me.

"What the heck is that and how does Kankoro know it?" Temari asked.

"It's the llama song and I taught Kankoro last night!" I giggled. For some reason I was really happy in this world.

"Whatever. We're here!" Temari sighed.

"GAARA!" A girl with pink hair came up. "Hey! Come to visit?" She asked. He nodded. I saw a rival. "Oh, who's this?" She came up to me and I smiled. "Hi I'm Sakura!" She held out her hand.

"Shrece." I took her hand. Electricity flied and Gaara interrupted.

"So… um… Sakura where's you _boyfriend_ Neji?" He stressed the word boyfriend and looked at me. I relaxed and we let go of each others hands. Just then a boy with long hair and white eyes came up.

"Hello Gaara." The boy said. "And… " He looked at me.

"Oh… Shrece." I said.

"Neji" He said.

"Oh so you're Sakura's boyfriend. I thought you were gay at first." I giggled. A vein popped out on his head.

"And why's that?" He asked.

"Cause you got long girlish hair!" I said. He flipped his hair over his shoulder and grabbed it.

"She didn't mean it, precious. Its ok." I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter.

"Are you frikkin serious?" I laughed some more. Gaara grabbed my shoulder.

"Best not make him madder." He said. We began walking through the streets. And a boy with black chicken hair came up. I immediately didn't like him.

"Yo guys. Who's this?" He asked.

"Oh this is…" Sakura was interrupted by me.

"None of your dang business." I glared. His and everyone else's eyes widened.

"Um what's wrong with him knowing your name, shre…?" I slapped my hand over Temari's mouth.

"I don't like this feeling I get from him ok." I said. Temari nodded and I removed my hand.

"Interesting. No girl has ever done that to me. How bout we go…" I interrupted again.

"Crawl in a hole and die? No you can do that by yourself." I stopped my glaring when a wheat thins box caught my eye. "A WHEAT THIN SALE!" I ran toward the store. Coming out with a bunch of boxes of wheat thins and an empty pocketed Kankoro I munched happily. How I wishd Kisa was here now. We always ate wheat thins together. I sighed and Gaara looked at me.

"Ok?" He asked, coming up to walk next to me. I nodded and smiled. "I told you not to smile unless its real." He glared.

"It is real. Just for you!" I giggled at the expression on his face. Runnung ahead I turned to see him look up.

"H-hey wait! Whats that supposed to mean!" He yelled. Due to still being turned around to stare at my…… no Gaara I bumped into someone.

"Hello!" I herd a very cheery voice say. Looking up I saw really pretty blue eyes and gold blonde hair.

"H-hi." I stuttered.

"The names Naruto. You?" He stepped back and held out his hand.

"I… I'm Shrece." I took his hand. Our meeting was interrupted.

"Ahem." I turned to see Gaara.

"Gaara its rude to interrupt!" I said letting go of the boy's hand. And walking over to Gaara.

"Hey Gaara. Long time no see." Naruto smiled.

"Hn." He Hn'd?

"Wait you guys know each other… and what the heck does 'hn' mean anyways?" I asked.

"Yes we know each other. He's one of the annoying ones I told you about. And Hn means what ever it sounds like it means." Gaara said.

"But you always say 'hn' so …" We were interrupted again!

"Gaara…. You've never talked that much to…. Anyone." Naruto's eyes were wide and his jaw was hanging open.

"Yea, so?" Gaara asked.

"Well…. Its just…. What did she do to you to make you talk to her like that?" He asked. I looked confused.

"What do you mean Gaara didn't talk to anyone. After the first day we met we talked like this." I said. Naruto and I continued to argue.

**Gaara-kun's P.O.V.!**

Naruto was right. Why did I want to talk to her. She was kida… I don't even know. She was just easy to talk to. Now that I know her past its even easier. But she can talk to me without knowing my past. Maybe if she knew then she'd run like everyone else…

**End Gaara-kun's P.O.V.**

"… GARRA!" I yelled my hand waving in front of his face.

"Huh? What is it!" He asked.

"You kinda went into your own world." I said.

"He was probably talking to…" Naruto was cut off by sand.

"Quiet Naruto." Gaara hissed. I looked at Gaara with wide eyes. I didn't like the look in his eyes. It was scarry. So, I ran. I herd Gaara's voice calling me, but I didn't stop. Untill I ran into someone else.

"H-hello." She stuttered.

"Oh, Hi. I'm sorry I was just…. I have to go back. I'm doing what I hated." I turned running toward where I was. "Sorry!" I yelled over my shoulder. At first I couldn't find Gaara, but then I saw him on a park bench. His eyes were closed and he didn't notice me. I walked behind the bench and put my arms around his neck. He tensed, but relaxed seeing it was me.

"I'm sorry. I almost did what others did to me. I'm sorry." I said.

"Hn" He said, but I felt a warm hand grab my upper arm. I smiled. This world really wasn't so bad.

**Gaara's pov!**

She did what I thought she would do. Oh well. Not like I knew it wasn't gonna happen. I glared at Naruto one last time then walked through the park. I really didn't feel like seeing anyone right now. Sitting on a park bench I put my head in my hands and closed my eyes. After a while I felt arms wrap around my neck. I tensed, but when I saw blue hair I knew it was her, so I relaxed.

"I'm sorry. I almost did what others did to me. I'm sorry." I closed my eyes again and my chin went down and touched her arm. My hand moved up and touched her upper arm. I really didn't mind having her here.

**END Gaara's pov!**

An hour later we were walking through the park. I saw an ice cream stand. "ICE CREAM!" I yelled, running toward the stand. This world may be my new home. I thought.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**I'm done now! YAYS! Sorry it takes soooooo long for me to update, but with tennis and school I have barely any time! TT WA! I'm sorry! Review please! gdb**


	4. The Hokage and finding feelings

**HI! Ok, my friend dancingwithinbrokendreams wrote a story called Insanity and Manfred's and Put me in there as a character named Shrece. So now I'm writing Insanity and Manfred's: Shrece's story as my point of view and how I got to the Naruto world and stuff. Read hers too please! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea! All credit goes to dancingwithinbrokendreams.**

Insanity and Manfred's: Shrece's story

"Sauce-is-gay!" I yelled running towatd the boy I now called Sauce-is-gay.

"Will you quite…" He started

"Nope!" I yelled. It was my second day in Konoha so I was meeting the hokage today, whoever that is. Sauce-is-gay and Gaara were taking me. Gaara mostly came along because he didn't trust Sauce-is-gay. We came to a big circular building. I looked up, almost falling backwards only to be caught by Gaara.

"WOW! It's so BIG!" I yelled in Gaara's arms after he caught me.

"Hn" Gaara said.

"Hn" I copied him.

"Don't copy me." He said.

"Don't copy me." I copied.

"I'm serious." He said as we continued walking.

"I'm serious." I once again copied.

"Shrece…" He started to twitch so I did too.

"Shre…" I was interrupted.

"Having fun?" I turned to see a blonde woman with THE biggest knockers I have EVER SEEN! I mean they were EACH the size of Texas!

"JEEZ! What are you a Z cup!" I asked. Her eyebrow twitched.

"No I'm an F." She answered.

"WAHAHAHAHAHA! Like that's any better!" I laughed. I couldn't laugh soon though cause Gaara had his sand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. She's not from here let alone our world so she didn't know better." He bowed and his sand made me do the same. The Hokage lady flattened her shirt and motioned us to sit. And sit we did, Gaara sand slowly moving away.

"So you're the Hokage. Sorry! Whats your name?" I asked.

"Its ok, I'll let it pass since you didn't know and my name is Tsununde." She said. "So you're Shrece eh. I swear Gaara wouldn't stop talking about you! Which is odd cause He barely ever talks!" She smiled. I looked at Gaara and saw him blushing and the Uchiha scowling.

"AW!" I jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his neck and sitting sideways on his lap. "I love you too Panda-chan!" See I didn't know it was such a big deal to say 'I love you' in this world. As soon as I said that everyone in the room went quiet and wide eyed. "What?" I asked.

"Ahem, well anyways. We're having the annual Moon Cake Festival, and being a new person to our world we would like you to do something. You can sing or dance. Whatever." She said. I widened my eyes and grinned.

"I wanna sing!" I told her.

"NO!" Gaara yelled. I looked at him.

"Silly, that was my play singing. You've never herd my real singing." He looked at me puzzled. "You'll see." I winked and he blushed.

"Fine." This entire time Sauce-is-gay just sat there watching.

POODLE!

"No! The beat goes like this!" I said, tapping my foot. The people I was practicing with were really nice, but really stupid. "there! That's it!" We only had today left. I didn't know if we could pull it off, but the odds slowly seemed to lean toward our favor.

The time came. Time for the festival. Temari got me ready. She put me in a fabulous thing called a kimono. It was Red and black with gold and silver flowers that look like the ones from Hawaii on the bottom and the sleeves. The silver was only on the black and the gold was only on the red.

Hers was a light lavender and sky blue. Hers had small fan designs on it. Those were a dark dark purple.

Kankoro and Gaara wore black yucatta things. We looked great. My hair was up in a bun as was Temari's.

When we got there I had exactly an hour before Showtime. There were games and food stands. Gaara won me a Kitty doll and we ate ice cream. I LOVE ice cream! When it was time to go I kissed him on the cheek without thinking.

"Promise to watch?" I asked. He nodded with a faint smile. I left and went back stage. "Ready guys?" I asked. I had butterflies, but the guys calmed me down. Naruto was one of them, so that helped. He played drums. The curtain was raised and I brought the mic to my lips. "This song is dedicated to my panda-chan Gaara!" I herd whispers and shuddered because I had just called him mine to the entire village, but then I saw him. He stood right in front and he smiled again. This gave me confidence. I looked at the boys and they began.

**Gaara's pov cause I can't do mine while I'm singing!**

I smiled as her eyes widened. She realized she just called me hers to the entire village, but I didn't care. I really didn't mind at all. She smiled when she saw me and nodded to the band. She began to sing.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. _

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

Was that really her! When she was singing those stupid songs with Kankoro she didn't sound anything like this. Now her voice flowed like water and made a soothing sound. It was beautiful. Am I really thinking this! I mean, ME! The Gaara!

_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why._

_With out you its hard to servive!_

No no no! I don't love1 I don't love! I don't love!

**Just keep telling your self that kid. When you're ready to face the facts come to me.**

What do you mean!

**I mean you love her! For being 'The Great Gaara' you sure are stupid!**

No I'm not!

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling _

_and every time we kiss I swear I can fly!_

**Then you know she fell for you?**

She did!

**Duh! **

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last! Need you by my side!_

**I want you to tell her how you feel.**

Nuh huh! I can't do that! I won't know what to say!

**I can help!**

Yea, I'm gonna trust a demon inside me.

**What other choice do you have?**

Not tell her.

**HA! I got you to admit it!**

_Cause every time we touch I feel this static_

_And ever time we kiss I reach for the sky._

So I like her big deal.

**You don't like her you love her.**

I'm not sure about that yet. I don't even know what love feels like!

_Cause every time we touch I feel this static_

_And ever time we kiss I reach for the sky._

**Well how do you feel with her?**

My face gets all hot and I get kinda woozy. (GAH! OOC! I'm sorry! TT) And I don't want to let her out of my site just in case. She could get hurt you know.

**Wow…**

What!

_Your arms are my castle your heart is my sky._

_They wipe away tears that I cry._

What!

**You got it BAD! Its worse than I thought!**

So I…

**Yup.**

_The good and the bad times we've been through them all._

_You make me rise when I fall!_

But I can't

**But you do. **

_Cause every time we touch I get this feeling _

_and every time we kiss I swear I can fly!_

**You really do…**

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast?_

_I want this to last! Need you by my side!_

... love her.

_Cause every time we touch I feel this static_

_And ever time we kiss I reach for the sky._

I really have fallen for her.

_Cause every time we touch I feel this static_

_And ever time we kiss I reach for the sky._

I love her.

END GAARA'S POV!

I finished the song and smiled at all the applause. Then I looked at Gaara. He was watching me with wide eyes, like he just discovered something. I shrugged. Maybe I'll find out later.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yo! Hope its ok. The song is Ever time we touch by Cascada. Those songs RULE! Me and my friend made a really funny dance to that song. Well that's all for now! Holla! (I sound so white when I say that!) REVIEW OR…. I"LL GET MY BOYFRIEND GAARA AFTER YOU! Ja gdb**


	5. Chakra and becoming a ninja!

**HI! Ok, my friend dancingwithinbrokendreams wrote a story called Insanity and Manfred's and Put me in there as a character named Shrece. So now I'm writing Insanity and Manfred's: Shrece's story as my point of view and how I got to the Naruto world and stuff. Read hers too please!!! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or this idea! All credit goes to dancingwithinbrokendreams.**

**Insanity and Manfred's: Shrece's story**

**We're starting out w/ Gaara's p.o.v!**

I walked home from the Hokage tower. Ok, It wasn't home it was summer home, so it was almost home. Oh, whatever! As I walked up the steps I herd yelling. I thought about leaving, but curiosity killed the raccoon right? Or was that cat? Again, whatever. I opened the door and immediately regretted it.

"ARGE! I told you Sauce-is-gay! It was Mrs. Peacock in the ballroom with the spoon!!!" Shrece yelled. Sasuke shook his head in annoyance.

"First of all, a spoon isn't even one of the weapons. Second we already discovered that Mrs. Peacock was making out in the red room with Mr. Green!" He yelled back.

"Yes a spoon is one of the weapons…" She hesitated and turned, grabbing the spoon next to her hot chocolate cup and slamming it next to the ballroom. "… SEE!" She yelled.

"You just put that there!" Sasuke yelled.

"Did not." She crossed her arms and looked the other way. I knew Sasuke wasn't childish enough too…

"Did too!" He crossed his arms and turned the opposite way. I guess he CAN be that childish.I rolled my eyes and walked over to Temari.

"So which one's right?" I asked. She shook her head sadly.

"Neither." She looked at the cards in the yellow envelope again. "It was Mrs. Pudding in the greenhouse with the candle stick." She sighed. I looked at her.

"Why does it always seem to be the candle stick?" I asked. She shrugged. We took out the rest of the cards. They were all Mrs. Puddings, Greenhouses, and candle sticks. We sweat dropped.

"Sasuke rigged a child's game." I stated more than asked. Temari nodded anyways. "That's sad. He could just use his sharigan." She shook her head. "Maybe he's not the prodigy we thought. " In the background we could still hear the 'did not's' and 'did too's'.

**My p.o.v! **

GRR!!! I couldn't believe this! My favorite game, I thought NO one could ruin, and Sauce-is-gay ruined it! I loved clue and I always won, but he just HAD to go and ruin my 16 year winning streak. Its true, I've been playing since I was born. I've also been winning since I was born, but Sauce-is-gay ruined it! The horrible, horrible person left a while after we finished the game, which he won. It was Mrs. Pudding in the green house with the candle stick. Who'd a thunk it!

"Shrece. Come on lets go. I wanna get you some new close." Temari said. I puffed and put on my sandals.

"Coming." I sighed. We walked through the streets babbling about what my old world was like and what I needed to know for this world. She also said she was gonna train me on how to be a ninja! I always wanted to be a ninja! I told her I was one for Halloween, but she didn't know what it was!!!! So I explained it. She sounded really excited and we decided when October came we would throw a Halloween party. We finally stopped at a store that looked really cool! "Lets go!" I pulled Temari inside and we dived into the clothes. She said I needed a traidmark outfit, then buy five of that outfit. One for every day of the week. So we searched.

"I found it!" I yelled coming out of the fitting room for the bagillionth time that hour. The out fit I had on was a plaid mini-skirt and a long sleeved fishnet top with a black tank top underneath. I had fishnets on my legs and wore a pair of the most awesome black boots I had ever laid eyes on. Temari squealed.

"Perfect!" She yelled. "But there's something missing….. I know!" She left for a minuet so I just stood there. I decided to do gymnastics, scince I was good at it. My mini skirt didn't move though…. But whatever. As I flipped and turned and balanced and jummpen people stopped to watch. I heard lots of things like. "How amazing. Is that girl a ninja?" And "Wow! She was trained wee in taijitsu." I wondered what they were talking about as I continued with my fun. I stopped when I herd a gasp. I looked up to se Temari.

"Oh, hey!" I smiled. She starred at me a moment before speaking.

"A-are you really a ninja?" She asked. I cocked my head to the side.

"You guys have ninjas here?" I asked. "I thought they were only mythical." She opened her eyes wider.

"Sure. I'm a ninja. I was on a mission when we met." She made a thoughtful face then beamed at me. "Would you like to be a ninja?" She asked. I smiled.

"YESH!" I yelled. "But first what did you go get?" I asked.

"Oh. Just to the thing to make the finishing touch on your outfit." She walked up to me and started to wrap it around my hips. I looked in the mirror. She had put on a super long belt that wrapped around my waste and hips at an angle 3 times. It really did put the finishing touches on my outfit.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Time for training!!!!!!" Temari punched her hands into the air. "Okay the first thing to do is learn chakra control." She stated matter-of-factly. I looked at her with wide eyes. She sighed. "You don't know what chakra is, do you?" I shook my head. She sighed again." Okay, Chakra is your spiritual energy. You know how you have veins that carry blood?" I nodded. " Well you have veins that carry chakra. You've never used it before so yours are dormant. You have to learn how to use it. Just concentrate on making lots of energy." She said. I nodded.

I closed my eyes and put my head down. I concentrated on energy. On power and strength. I felt something warm around me and I opened my eyes to see lavender light around me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Temari's p.o.v**

My eyes widened as I watched the lavender color chakra emitted from the girl. This girl…. She already awoke her chakra. That's hard to do when its been dormant since birth. Maybe she would be a good ninja… but we'll see.

**End tems p.o.v.**

**0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I watched as Temari smiled. "What?" I asked. The lavender light still came from me. She smiled more.

"That's great. Now do this and yell "shadow clone jitsu'." She did a bunch of hand signs. I watched carefully, remembering every move her hands made. Then copied them.

"Shadow clone jitsu!" I yelled. There was a puff and I was surrounded by a bunch of me's. There were at least fifty. "Wow! Is this what ninjas do?" I aksed. Temari nodded with a wide open mouth.

"B-but usually first timers only make 2. You made at least 50." She continued to gape. I wondered….

"Ok, mes!" I yelled. They yelled a yes back. "Project Egypt!" I yelled. I smiled as they flipped and spinned into place. So they knew what I knew, huh? When They were almost done I focused again on the energy, ran, and jumped. Flipping as the air flew past me like water, I landed perfectly on one foot on the top of mes. Pumping my fists in the air, we all yelled, GUHS DEFENCE! It was a cheerleading segment we did at my old high school. The rest of the mes poped away, leaving smoke, and I gently landed on the ground, smiling. Temari stood gaping more then before.

"But… how… when…. Wha?" She seemed a little surprised. She shook her head, as if making sence of everything. "Come with me." She ordered, and took my hand, dragging me off to temari-knows-where.

**Gaara's P.O.V**

Fatigue was something I didn't usually have, but I faked it easily enough. This time though, I wasn't faking. I was beat down tired. Stalking over to the fridge, I opened a cool drink, ment to boost energy. I forget what those are called. Whatever. Anyways, as I walked into the other room, the floor started shaking. I turned to see Temari charging toward the window, Shrece in toe. After she crashed through the wall, which would have to be replaced, again, she started babbling.

"OMGGARRA!!!!! IwasteachingShrecehowtobeaninja—" I interrupted her.

"Ok, start over." I said. "Slowly this time." She nodded.

"OMG! I was teaching Shrece how to be a ninja and well…. Just watch!" She looked at Shrece. "Do it again." She ordered. With a nod, Shrece used hand signs I recognized as the shadow clone jitsu.

"Shadow clone jitsu!" She yelled. My eyes widened in suit with my surprise, for there were at least 50 Shrece's surrounding us. "Project Egypt!" She yelled. They all started moving and flipping, and it ended with Shrece on the top. Then they all yelled "GUHS DEFENCE!" I just stood there. Temari's eyes gleamed with pride.

"She's gonna be grate. I only showed her the hand signs once." I was still gaping. My new lavender, for that was the odd color of her chakra.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hey, ya'll hate me right. I'm srry, but my mom banned me from the comp for grades, but I fixed them so its cool! Again sooooooooooo srry!**

**Princess**


End file.
